oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Adair
Background The son of a Muggle Farmer and a Pureblood Witch, Cameron grew up on a farm just outside of Inverness. His Mum gave up being a Witch to marry his Dad, after she became pregnant with his older sister. Upon his Mum getting pregnant with Leda, Cameron's Dad had no idea that his Mum was a Witch. The traditional Scottish man was shocked, appalled, but also in love. The traditional part of him out-weighed the very scared part and he knew he had to do the right thing and marry her... as long as she did the right thing and gave up being a Witch. Something that she was luckily truly happy to do. In comparison to his sister, Cameron was planned by his parents and especially welcomed by his Dad, who was beyond happy that he was a son and decided to keep him close. Cameron attended the local primary school, did well in classes, played a lot of football in the playground, and spent his time after school and at the weekends helping out on the farm until he got his Hogwarts letter. Family Father: ''Dougal Adair (deceased)- A man who is set in his ways is probably the best way of describing him. Dougal Adair was the eldest son of a farmer, and from birth he had order and routine drilled into him. While kind, Dougal is not the sort of person to let anyone walk over him. Duty and respect are of the utmost importance to him, which is why he married Iona upon discovering that their brief affair had led to her becoming pregnant. Cameron's relationship is as close as it can be considering his Dad's fairly mono-syllabic and Cameron's perfectly happy to get on with whatever job they're completing in silence. With his daughter's admittance into Hogwarts, Dougal knew that it was almost certain that his son would end up there as well and made it his main aim to make sure Cam didn't spend his life awaiting his letter and instilling a sense of duty to the Muggle side of his family background too. ''Mother: Iona Adair (nee McGregor) (deceased) - The softness to her husband's harshness. Iona has a firm belief in fate, while somehow maintaining an even firmer grip on reality. A true romantic, Iona knew that Dougal was worth giving up her place within the Wizarding world - she had faith that their relationship would work, even though she knew that Dougal was only really marrying her due to a sense of duty. That faith proved to be correct and she has always felt secure and happy in their relationship, which grew to be very loving. Cameron's relationship with his Mum is fairly close but he's generally always thought of his Mum as his sister's territory and his Mum has always thought of him as his Dad's. He does of course love his Mum, but wishes she wasn't so fond of hugging him and ruffling his hair. Sister: Leda Adair - Six years younger than his sister, circumstance has dictated that they have really spent very little time together. Pre-Hogwarts Leda spent most of her time either alone, hiding somewhere on the farm, or with their Mum. In comparison, when Cameron wasn't in school he was practically surgically-attached to his Dad. Cameron and Leda do care hugely about one another but having spent very little time together are also practically strangers. Cameron just doesn't understannd Leda and the reverse is also true. What he most can't understand about her is why she got good grades and then chose to work as a shop assistant... that, to Cameron, is just mind-boggling. Personality Happy to be by himself, Cameron spends most of his time either studying or being generally amused by the exploits of others. He is studious and clever, but actually values people who are truly themselves above most things. The pervading sea of niceness, helpfulness and politeness he encountered upon entering Hogwarts merely made him raise an eyebrow as he believes there are very few truly nice people and does not appreciate falseness. Continually calm, he's the guy you want in a crisis... although after he's fired a spell or dealt with the situation he will then mock you for getting yourself into trouble in the first place. Hogwarts Years Cameron came to Hogwarts with an air of disinterest in the school but a decided interest in doing well, if only because his sister had and he had no desire to be beaten by her. Sorted into Ravenclaw, he didn't really know or care what that meant... until he met the other Houses and then knew that the hat had most definitely made the right choice. He will secretly always be eternally thankful to that beaten up old hat. His dorm-mates seem nice enough and completely disinterested in both him and his actions, which means that they all get on as well as you can do when you don't care about one another. So far, Cameron has excelled in every subject he deems to be worthy of his time, which means that his History of Magic and Astronomy grades have suffered. In Cameron's third year at Hogwarts his parents were killed by Persephone Van Alstyne during the Death Eater attack on Kings Cross. Their will left his sister as his legal guardian and he moved in with her and her room-mate, Caitlin Sylvester. Adult Life Relationships Romantic He imagined that would be the benefit of dating or marrying someone nice at least. He wouldn't know. Lily wasn't nice. She could be kind and thoughtful on occasion, but she most definitely wasn't nice - a fact that Cameron was usually very thankful for. Except when he wanted possibly cursed stuffed monkeys. Currently dating: Lily Arnett Friendships (in alphabetical order) Aislin McDanford - Cam first got to know the redhead because they were both in Ravenclaw, but they got to know one another better once Aislin made the idiotic mistake of moving into Hogsmeade. His current life goal is to get Aislin to break the Hogsmeade community ruling against skinnydipping with him. Caitlin Sylvester - his sister's best friend and room-mate, Cameron will freely admit that he far prefers spending time with Caitlin over his sister. This is mostly due to the fact that she's out-spoken, amusing and agreed to teach him some cool hexes. The fact she's hot also helps. Catherine Snicket - A Gryffindor girl in his year, Cameron is often partnered with her for Herbology. He finds her sniffy retorts and teasing comments amusing, but mostly enjoys that she puts a lot of effort into her school work. Effie Sergeant - The pair met when Effie insisted that Cameron help her with Potions essay and they then got attacked by Pixies. Cam appreciates the fact that in a school seemingly filled with politeness and faux-friendliness, Effie has no problem being the pain in the arse she is. The rest, as they say, is history... and like a lot of history this friendship has a fair few battles. Forest Montgomery - His sister's husband, Cameron has a - what started as begrudging - respect for the boy who, although a bit unobservant sometimes, seems like a generally sensible and hard-working bloke. Why Forest's with his sister is a bit beyond Cam, but he imagines there must be a reason as the guy was a Ravenclaw and they are of course logical and awesome. Georgia Green - Cameron first met Georgia when Effie brought her along on a trip to Cameron's farm. George's such a typical Hufflepuff that it's almost hard not to make the obvious jokes around her. She's not beyond playing dirty though, and will bribe Cameron into doing things using baked goods. Lily Arnett - Partnered with Lily during their first Potions essay, Cameron's friendship with Lily is somewhat long-suffering and plagued with annoyance; probably on both parts as, while Cam wouldn't admit it, he's kind of annoying too. Lily has a tendency of messing up Potions that Cameron would argue he finds annoying while actually enjoying being capable of flexing his academic muscles and saving the situation. He also enjoys stealing her headbands. Rory Thorpe - His dorm-mate from first year, Cameron spends a lot of time rolling his eyes at Rory. A music enthusiast, Rory's far more personable and outgoing than Cam is, but the two still get on. They remained friends throughout Hogwarts and went on a long trip around Europe after graduation. Despite his attempts to purposefully lose Rory on a few occasions, the blonde was unshakeable, and Cameron managed to resist the temptation to kill him. Quotes MP Involvement *Cameron was on the platform when the Death Eaters attacked Kings Cross. His parents were killed on the Muggle side of the barrier during the event. See Also *Head Boy *Gold Pocket Watch Members Videos *Leda and Cameron Adair [R] *Caitlin Sylvester [R] *Effie Sergeant and Cameron Adair [R] *OMA Event: Kings Cross - the Students [R] *AU: Effie Sergeant and Cameron Adair [R] *Cameron Adair and Lily Arnett [R] Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Wizard Category:Hogwarts Category:Iron Category:Halfblood Category:Ravenclaw